Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device has become the mainstream for the new generation of flat panel displays due to the various advantages such as light weight, thin thickness, self-illumination, fast response, wide viewing angle, wide gamut, high brightness, and low power consumption. However, there are still numerous challenges to achieve high-quality and high-resolution OLED display device to meet ever-increasing market demands.
Sub pixel rendering (SPR) is a technique to enhance resolution by having neighboring pixels to share some common sub-pixels. The two-in-one arrangement is a common SPR approach where sub-pixels of a same color may share a single metallic mask aperture. The manufacturing is relatively simple, and has a longer operation life under identical manufacturing condition. However, the driving integrated circuit (IC) becomes more complicated compared to a traditional design as driving has to be conducted from different directions and the driving logic is different.